Say When
by othlvr16
Summary: A one-shot requested by Kelsey's Evolving. It's Leyton through season one. It's to the song Say When by The Fray. It is in Lucas and Peyton's POV.


**A/N-Here is my first one shot request. I dedicate this to Kelsey's Evolving. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

_

_I see you there; don't know where you come from_

_Unaware of a stare from someone_

_Don't appear to care that I saw ya. And I want you_

_What's your name_

_Cuz' I have to know it_

_You let me in and begin to show it_

_We're terrified 'cuz we're heading straight for it, might get it._

I'm sitting in the library reading a book next to Peyton Sawyer. I'm currently dating her best friend Brooke Davis but I secretly want to date Peyton. Peyton was just so hard to get to know. She's wrapped head to toe in issues.

I'm sitting next to Lucas drawing. I used to date his brother Nathan but that's a long story. Lucas and I have a connection and little by little I slowly let him in. I stare at him all the time and he is completely unaware of it.

_You been the song playing on the background_

_All along but you're turning up now_

_And everyone is rising to meet you, to greet you_

_Turn around and you're walking toward me_

_I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly_

_Say the word and I will be your man, your man_

I was in my bedroom when Peyton walked in and told me she wanted all the things that I wanted and she wanted them with me. I thought that here is my chance to get with the girl that I love only Brooke walked in and Peyton walked out again.

When I entered his bedroom I was nervous as hell. I was walking slowly towards him saying that I wanted to be with him but then my best friend walks in and it looked like she was wearing Lucas' sweatshirt. I blew my chance because I was afraid. I was afraid but I love him.

_Say when_

_And my own two hands will comfort you_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Say when_

_And my own two arms will carry you_

_Tonight, tonight_

Peyton's dad was in a hurricane while working or something like that. Apparently they found a body and now Peyton and I are driving to see if Peyton can identify the body. I look at her while I am driving and all I want to do is comfort her.

My dad could be dead. I am driving to see if the only person I have in my life is dead. I can't believe it. I'm scared and sad and I just want this to all be a dream. Part of me is glad that Brooke wanted to stay and that Lucas offered to take me but all I want him to do is carry me away from all of this and comfort me tonight.

_We're coming close and then even closer_

_We bring it in but we go no further_

_We're separate._

_Two ghosts in one mirror, no nearer_

_Later on if it turns to chaos, hurricane coming all around us_

_See the crack, pull it back from the window, you stay low_

We are back at the hotel and Peyton needed to find her bracelet. Her dad wasn't the one who was dead and I was happy for her. The next thing I know is that we are kissing.

Lucas and I are kissing and my jacket was taken off and his sweater I think. We continue to kiss until his necklace gets caught in my hair. I'm happy that we got to do this but when he uttered that one word 'Brooke' the guilt set in.

_Say when_

_And my own two hands will comfort you_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Say when_

_And my own two arms will carry you_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Come across you lost and broken_

_You're coming to but you're slow in waking_

_You start to shake._

_You still haven't spoken, what happened_

_They're coming back and you just don't know when_

_You want to cry but there's nothing comin'_

_They're gonna push until you give in, say when_

I was in an accident and I broke up with Brooke because I wanted Peyton. I haven't spoken to her since I was in the hospital and I am getting a little worried. Kissing Peyton was like a dream. She is the girl that I love and not Brooke but I hurt Brooke and I know that but I love Peyton.

Lucas and I are sort of in this hidden relationship. I saw Brooke earlier today in the mall when I was with Haley. Haley found me and Lucas kissing in the library behind Brooke's back but she told me that she knew what it's like to need Lucas in your life. I finally am happy but guilty about what happened to Brooke because it was my fault.

_Now we're here and it turns to chaos_

_Hurricane coming all around us_

_Double crack throws you back from the window, you stay low_

_It all began with a man and country_

_Every plan turns another century around again_

_Another nation fallen_

Brooke found out about us. I was in Peyton's bedroom and her webcam was on. I lost Brooke as a friend and as a girlfriend. I feel torn. Brooke hates me and I'm not with Peyton. This really sucks.

I lost my best friend because I wanted something with Lucas. Maybe if I would've told her straight out how I felt before she started falling for him I would still have my best friend and a boyfriend. Instead I have chaos in my life caused by Brooke. I don't blame her though. I was horrible but I still love Lucas.

_Maybe god can be on both sides_

_Of the gun never understood why_

_Some of us never get it so good, so good_

_Some of this was here before us_

_All of this will go after us_

_Never stops until we give in, give in_

Things with Brooke have settled down a bit. I moved away to try and be a better person but I found myself moving back because it didn't matter unless I had my friends. Brooke, Peyton and I are just trying to be friends for the time being.

Lucas and Brooke are important people in my life. Maybe god understands what we went through. If there is a god that is, I don't really know. I'm doing well, better than most. I have my friends a boyfriend can come later. Not right now.

_Say when_

_And my own two hands will comfort you_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Say when_

_And my own two arms will carry you_

_Tonight, tonight_

My life has changed since Peyton Sawyer entered it. I know that someday I am going to comfort her forever. I know in my heart that I love her and I will be the one to carry her in my arms. One day I am going to marry Peyton Sawyer.

My life is better by having Lucas Scott in my life. I'm not as dark as I was and I don't know what it is but Lucas seems to know the real me. He knows a lot of my life. I want him to comfort me when I am down and I want him to hold me because he loves me. I love Lucas Scott and one day I am going to be Mrs. Lucas Scott.

_Say when_

_And my own two hands will comfort you_

_Tonight, tonight_

**A/N-Keep the requests coming people. I only got two last time. The requests can be on basically any couple and Un Conventional couples as well. It can be based on friendship whatever you want. Pick a song or I can pick one and send me what you want to see.**

* * *


End file.
